The thief that stole my heart
by AngelwithHorn18
Summary: Peter's baby niece, is coming to visit and she is a gorgeous 18 year old southern bell, who has had a hard live with having Cancer twice, and now looking for a little fun over the summer, with her family, and a little summer romance. I do not own White Collar. Warning, this story contains explicit sexual scenes, and some cussing.
1. Chapter 1

The thief that stole my heartChapter 1

Peter was in the car with Neal. Today they were taking a little side trip before going to work; it was a little before noon, and they usual started much earlier than this, but today was different, uncommon really. Today Peter was going to the airport to pick up a house guest. Peter had this smile on his face that Neal had never seen before, and Neal had no idea what this was all about. Peter had not told Neal a thing about who they were picking up at the airport, and was not sure why he did not tell Neal, but sometimes Neal was just to curious. Peter just hoped Neal did not try to charm his niece and all, but he did want the charming Neal Caffrey around to help, just in case his niece needed someone to make her smile.

Once Peter pulled up to the airport and took off his seat-belt. Neal glanced over and looked at him, "Are we starting a case now?" He asked his grey eyes filled with interest.

Peter pushed opened the car door and rolled his eyes, "Nothing to do with a case Neal. My baby niece is coming to town and I'm picking her up. She's from Bloomingdale, Georgia, just a small town girl. She is staying with El and I, but her father is really worried about her, so I have to watch over her carefully, therefore you better be a gentleman, and don't you flirt with my niece, she is off limits to you. She is too young for you anyways, so just be nice, just not too nice." He warned as they got to the terminal, waiting for the young girl to exit the plane.

"Peter I feel terrible that you think so low of me. Here I had been thinking we were friends." Neal said and then blew out air looking around; Peter had this girl sounded like she was just a little girl, so that was what Neal was looking for. Neal watched a few people walk off the plane, but one girl got his attention. A long tan legged beauty, wearing a pair of tight light blue shorts that where cut off at the middle of her upper tight, and a cute light pink tank top, that went above her belly button that showed her dangling "A" lettered belly ring. Her brown curly hair was pulled back in a ponytail, showing her gorgeous face. Neal was pretty busy looking this girl up and down, to notice Peter smiling at the girl, but Neal did notice the girl looking straight at them, as well as the smiled that appeared on her stunning face, and once she started to run over, Neal knew it had to be Peter's niece. 'Why? Damn it!' Why did Peter's niece have be this attractive, and he had to keep his hands off. That was no fair in Neal's mind, but she might be a bit younger than he was. You could never really till with girls these days.

The girl was in Peter's arms within seconds, and Peter had the girl wrapped in his arms tight and spun her a little. Neal heard a giggle escape her, and it was lovely, but not as lovely as when he heard her voice. Her southern drawl was like a cool summer breeze swiping across Neal's face, and he really loved it.

Annabelle pulled back a little and smiled, "Uncle Peter put me down!" She said giggling still, afterwards looked over at the grey eyed man with her big chocolate colored eyes, with a smile to match, "Hiya, I'm Annabelle." She said holding her hand out to the man, who smiled this unspeakable smile back at her as he took her hand and gently kissed it making the girl's cheeks turn a shade of pink, as the heat rose to her flesh.

"Neal Caffrey. Nice to meet you Southern Bell" He said already giving her a nickname of his own. Ok he was sure she had been called that, and sure she had a few boyfriends back in her home town, but he could flirt and not have an trouble, unless Peter of course put a stop to it, but until then, Neal would flirt and make the girl feel just as beautiful, as she was, though that might be hard, because this girl was really one of the most beautiful girls, Neal had ever seen, maybe even more beautiful than Kate…

Peter seen the flirting between Neal and Anna, but it was harmless, and it was making his little niece feel good and comfortable, so he would not stop it right now, but if it started to become more, then he would have no choice then to turn the cold water on the two, and put on end to all this; but see the smile on his niece's face, made him feel good, and it was clear she was feeling attractive; something that Anna's father had told Peter she had not be in a while. You see, Anna was just six years old when she was first diagnosed with leukemia, which was so hard on her family, and the little girl, but the Chemotherapy got rid of the cancer, but sadly a little over a year ago, the cancer returned and put the young girl out once again, but with Chemotherapy, love, and Anna fighting with everything she had; she bounced back, but the kids at school were not nice about it, Peter had heard some stories, where some of the girls would tear Anna's wig off, and leave here in the hallways, which of course upset the girl, but what was worse, Peter had no heard about just yet, but he soon would.

Still having his arm around the cute teenage girl Peter kissed her head and smiled, "I'll go get your bags, while Neal takes you to the car, and we can go for some food, you must be staving, and I know Neal is. El is meeting us for lunch, and you two can go off and do girls things for the rest of the day." He said watching his niece's smile brighten, and her nodded, as he went off to collect her bags.

Neal looked at the girl and smiled, "Milady," He said holding his arm out for the girl to take. He was always polite when it came to ladies; his smiled grew when Anna wrapped her arm around his and held on to him; they walked to the car without a word. Peter came up and put her bags in the trunk, "Ok let's go get some lunch." He said unlocking the car and opened the back door.

Neal looked at Anna and smiled, "Why don't you take the front seat." He said opening the front door and then started getting in the back, but Anna stopped him, and told him, it was okay, and she would take the back, and she simply did not wait for him to answer, and just climbed into the back.

Peter laughed a little and looked at Neal, "Looks like she told you." He said and walked over to the drivers' side, rolling his eyes as he watched Neal do his hat trick then got into the car; Peter climbed in and started the car up and began to drive. Looking in the mirror he watched his niece for a second, "So how was the trip?" He asked looking back at the road, so he did not scary his niece, and so Neal would not tell him to watch the road, like he did so many times.

Anna had been looking at the window till her uncle spoke to her then she looked toward the front seat and smiled, "It was long, but I slept most of the time." She said glancing around a bit has they passed some big buildings. They did not have this big of buildings in Georgia so she was impressed.

Peter pulled up to a little café and got out and opened the back door for his niece, and smiled taking her hand and walked her into the door and waited for Neal. Peter rolled his eyes as he watched Neal pull his fedora over one of his left eye and smiled.

Annabelle, on the other hand, bit her lip watching Neal. God he was so good looking, and that hat, was to die for, but this man's smile melted her. Ok she had a crush on a city boy that was a new one for her. Anna had always seen herself with a man, like her father; the cowboy style, rough, tough guy, but not a man like Neal, but Neal would never want her right?

He would never want to hold her tight at night, when she needed someone the most; someone to let her know that she is loved and cared about. Someone to make her feel wanted more than just family. Not like those kids at the school had done to her. That was cure and unmoral, but those evil kids never cared about how they hurt her. Anna just wanted someone to cuddle her close at night, when she could not sleep, or just to feel someone touching her, and making her feel like a woman for the first time. Anna craved it so badly, but so far, no man wanted her, so why was she even crushing on Neal? She wondered why she was being so stupid, and even thinking he would want her for anything… Not even for a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**The thief that stole my heart**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night and sighed deeply. I was covered in a cold sweat, face dripping with tears, and my heart throbbing. I once again had my dream about being in a casket with my family looking in on me crying. It hurts me so bad to see them like that, and they were talking about me being died, but I'm not, I was in the casket still breathing! I was yelling at my family, but no one heard, and then I was lowered in the ground, and dirt started to cover the casket and I could not stop it, and that is where I always wake up, I hate this dream, but since the day I learned I had cancer again. I would have the dream countless times. When in the hospital, I would have this dream close to every night, which sucks, I hate this dream, but no matter what I do, I can't stop it.

After lying restless for a few more minutes, and slowing my heart rate down, I got up and grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom. Cleaning myself up a bit, and changing my clothes, I headed down the stairs and looked around to see what they had to eat. Settling on carrots, cucumbers, and some low-fat dip they had, and a glass of water, I sat down and looked around sighing. I missed my parents, but I am happy to be here with Peter and El, today was my first day with them, and it was great, with lunch, then shopping with Aunt El, and dinner as a family, and ending the night with a movie. I went to sleep not long after, and then that stupid dream.

Right now I was watching some stupid late night show, when I heard someone on the stair, so I looked up, and yep, right there was my uncle, with a puzzled look on his face. Ok he is wondering why I was up. I could easily come up with something, but do I want to lie to Peter? Simply the answer is no. I love Peter, and I know he loves me, so I don't want to lie, but I don't want to talk about it either, but it might be best.

Peter sat a next to me and put his arm around my shoulder, he could tell I had a problem, but he was not sure I wanted to share or not. I'm not sure either, it's hard to talk about dreaming about death. Who dreams about stuff like that? Sick people that is who; I wonder sometimes if I am crazy.

I glanced up at Peter, he just watched the show, like this was normal. Peter looked down at me and smiled as he moved some of my hair from my eyes and kissed my forehead. That simply made me smile, and feel loved.

"Want to tell me what is going on? Why are you up so late honey?" He asked while he put his arm back on my shoulder and stared to rub.

I sighed while I turned back to the TV and thought if I should or shouldn't tell him what is going on, but it might help talking about it, "I had a bad dream. I've been having the same dream for over a year. Since last time I had cancer. I can't sleep after the dream; I dream I'm in a coffin in the ground, but still breathing, but no one hears me, so they bury me. So I just came down and started watching TV. Sorry if I woke you." I said looking at Peter when I finished and gave him a sweet smile, trying to ease him over and keep him calm. I don't need my uncle freaking out, or anything.

Peter just nodded a little and smiled at me, "Well it's just a dream, I'm right here, and I hear you talking." He merely replied, while pulling me closer and gave my shoulder a squeeze, pulling me closer into his embrace, and gave me a soft peck on my head, "So what do you want to do tomorrow? I am only on call so we can go off and do something if you like." He said.

Easy to say, my smile grew bigger as he said that. Perfect! "Museums!" I said a little too loud, but made him laugh. I forgot how warm his laugh was, or how comforting it was. After talking a little bit longer, we ended up falling asleep on the couch with the TV still on. Tomorrow is going to be a good day; the only thing that could make it better would be that sexy blue eyed man coming alone.

* * *

**Sorry I have not posted in so long! So much as been happening, and I just have been really busy. I love all my replies, and so happy that you all took the time to let me know what you think! I will try to post again soon!**


End file.
